


Flowers don't talk

by wildflower (polishollis)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polishollis/pseuds/wildflower
Summary: They stare too much at each other and they kiss, they kiss a lot. Seungwan supposes she should know what is happening between herself and Joohyun, but between college, a lot of failed dates and Joy and Yeri’s constant teasing, she is completely lost. So she keeps coming back to the same coffee shop to watch those eyes that always gaze back at her with the same fond expression.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	1. blooming

_She's pretty._

That was the first thing she ever thought about her. Sometimes we have the impression that the greatest kind of love is the one that comes similar to a storm, unrelenting and invading. Yet, that was not the case. At least not at the moment Seungwan entered that coffee shop. She entered with unsure steps, a wild hair and a conflicted heart. Sometimes love blooms like a flower you never planted. It finds itself in your heart so warm and familiar that you don’t notice. It sleeps in your lap and kisses the tip of your fingers in gestures so intimate that you don’t realize.

The coffee shop bell ringed announcing her presence but she came unnoticed to the line of patrons waiting for their orders to be taken. Droplets of water fell from her damp hair wetting the floor and she felt ashamed of her state. Another failed date and she felt annoyed. She felt consumed by the urge to yell due to pure exhaustion but she took a deep breath and searched with tired eyes for the person she was looking for. Her eyes connected with ones that seemed to be already looking for her and she sighed. A warm smile was sent her way and she couldn't help but to reciprocate the gesture.  
  
"Hey" Joohyun said as she offered an unsure wave in her direction. Her warm eyes silently checked her state and Seugwan felt uneasy at the inspection. “I take it was not a good experience...”  
  
"I can't believe I subjected myself to that!" The blonde exclaimed, running a hand through her wet hair. They have been friends since middle school and went to college together. Different majors, of course. Seungwan was an English student as Joohyun studied "something boring about money" as Yeri liked to put. They were friends for such a long time and yet, Seungwan couldn't quite read those eyes. “Joohyun, I swear to god, she was the most boring person I have ever met in my entire life. She was rude to the waiter! How are you supposed to date someone who can’t be kind to a waiter? And don’t even get me started how snobby she was.”  
  
"Wait for me." That is simply what her friend said. She continued to babble to Joohyun as the woman offered comments here and there. She was busy working but made time to listen to all about Seungwan date, until the coffee shop started to get full of late night patrons.  
  
So Seungwan sat there watching the shifting traffic lights as cars passed by. The smell of coffee seemed to fade more and more as the night engulfed the place and she aimlessly played on her phone to forget about her problems. And she felt eyes watching her all the time but didn't bother to look for them. That stare was comfortable already. It was their routine. Joohyun was always watching her. Sometimes impressed, sometimes happy, sometimes hopeful and some thousand of other times with a gaze that Seungwan couldn't understand. She was not the best at reading emotions. Neither was Joohyun. That was why they fit so perfectly. At least, that was what all their friends said. She didn't get their meaning. Until now. Under fluorescent lights she saw Joohyun tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as another unknown customer flirted with her. Her polite smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she gazed at Seungwan with an expression so soft that her feet moved on it's own account. Her chair squeaked on the floor with an unpleasant noise but she kept going.  
  
"Joohyun..." She muttered as she approached the counter and the costume seemed to take a hint, leaving them alone. She felt anxious for some reason. The brunette smiled at her and she saw nervous fingers running along an apron. Her cheeks were tinted with just a hint of blush and she felt a smile blooming on her own lips.  
  
"My shift is almost over" Joohyun weekly offered and Seungwan closed her eyes. Slim fingers touched her forehead and the most delicate caress traveled along her skin.  
  
"You are good with your hands" She said in almost a whisper. Joohyun’s eyes shot open and she jumped back avoiding her gaze, turning her back to her. She could see her fumbling with the machines as she made the last order of the day. Watching Joohyun work was a hobby. But instead of watching quietly as Joohyun would do, Seungwan was as restless as someone could be. She sat, she tried to read a book, she chatted. Sometimes she hit on flustered patrons and Joohyun laughed at her. Sometimes she threw paper balls at Joy and Joohyun scolded them for being childish. Sometimes she just looked. She looked so deeply at Joohyun that she could imagine the softness of her skin.  
  
 _"You stare too much at her." Yeri said once while doing her homework. Joy snorted at that comment as if they shared a secret joke. Her eyes narrowed at the young woman's direction but Yeri didn't seem fazed._  
  
 _"Seriously, you should tell her."_  
  
 _"Tell her what?" She asked._  
  
 _"I can't believe this." Joy muttered under her breath. The pair exchanged deep glances as if they were communicating without words until Yeri caved and looked towards Seungwan with a fond expression._  
  
 _"Look, forget it, ok? I'm going to buy you some coffee"_  
  
At that time, she didn’t make a fuss about it but now it seemed an important fragment of her memory. She now understood what they meant about her staring. She was looking for something. but didn’t realize what it was. And still, Joohyun met her gaze and waited for something, for any changes in her expression. She was all always there. A polished pose but the warm eyes gave away the subtone of the relationship they had. Lost in her thoughts, Seungwan lost track of time. The lights were dimmed until only one remained lit and Joohyun called her name signaling for them to leave the place. A coat was draped over slim shoulders and the fumble of the keys locking the place was the only sound between them. They busied themselves walking side by side on the almost empty streets. She fought the urge to graze Joohyun's fingers with hers for no particular reason.  
  
“That bad, huh?” Joohyun asked, stuffing her hands inside the pockets of her coat. Her movement looked so elegant that Seungwan was thrown off for a second. She shrugged and her friend laughed a humourless laugh. She closed her expression and gazed coldly at Joohyun, who only laughed harder. “I’m sorry, I will work better on my empathy today.”  
  
“The worst part is that you told me it wouldn’t work out but I’m stupid and went for it” She said with a pained expression. The date wasn’t that bad actually. Something was just off and she couldn’t wait until she was at the coffee shop waiting for Joohyun shift to be over. That should mean something, right? “I’m tired of going on useless dates with people that simply don’t know how to treat someone like they are human”  
  
“I mean, trying to date your ex’s best friend is not the stupidest idea you have ever had” Joohyun offered with a small smile and Seungwan laughed at her poor attempt to prevent herself from gloating about being right. She used her right hand to push at the brunette’s shoulder and the woman yelped dramactly at the attack. “What are you looking for?” Joohyun asked as she drew to a stop. They had stopped in an alley next to an ice cream parlor they used to go a lot in the year before. “On those dates, I mean?” Her eyes were searching and meaning. Seungwan felt pinned under that gazed, but she didn’t have an answer.  
  
“I have no idea. Should I know?” She asked. Her blonde hair was tamed by her own fingers as Joohyun gazed at her intently. “Do you know what you want most of the time?” That earned a reaction from the brunette. Joohyun took a step towards her and it was almost perceptible the heaviness of the moment. Brown eyes ran along her face as if searching for something they were always looking for. They traveled and traveled for seconds that seemed like ages until they stopped at the lower portion of her face. Joohyun kept her eyes firmly planted on her lips as her own lips parted and closed a few times, as if unsure of their own volitions.  
  
"Sometimes..." she continued with a sigh. Her thumb lightly touched Seungwan's cheek and descended in a light caress. It was a feather touch, but enough to light a fire in the other woman's body. "I just want so much"  
  
"What do you want, Joohyun?" She replied. Her voice was weak as her legs. She could feel her whole body trembling but she remained glued to the stop.  
  
"Love, I guess. Doesn't everyone want it?" Joohyun said back, taking a step behind. The blonde watched as she walked until her back hit the wall. Her body slumped slightly, as if tired of her own thoughts. The gesture was not familiar. Joohyun was usually so posed and at the moment she was just vulnerable.  
  
"I don't know” The blonde offered back with a shrug. She could feel this pull towards Joohyun. Their eyes locked and she took a step forward.  
  
"They should. At least... I know that is what I want to feel." Another step forward. And another one after it. She could touch the edges of her coat if she wanted it, but it felt too much. "I feel this desire burning so strong inside my chest. It's like I will never be able to feel cold again. It's like I'm destined to feel it inside my bones, in every cell and all the extensions of my body will need and yearn and love, love and love." Another step. They were face to face and the air shifted as if trying to accommodate the wave of unknown feelings running between them.  
  
"Kiss me, Seungwan” Joohyun whispered as an irresistible request.  
  
"What?" The blonde asked despite the clear question she was asked. A million of possibilities ran inside her head in the seconds that followed but Joohyun ended her torture with a warm hand enclosing itself on the back of her neck. Their foreheads collided as they shared the same breath. She could almost taste her lips and the feeling was as maddening as someone could describe.  
  
“Just kiss me, Seungwan” She repeated and their lips touched with a careful touch. Seungwan’s hand ran across her coat with open palms as she sighed on those warm lips. Their breaths mingled and Joohyun tilted her head, changing the angle. She could feel a tongue running a experimentative path on her lips. It was a “take it or leave it” moment. And Seungwan chose to take everything she had to offer. Her hands buried themselves in Joohyun’s hair as she granted her access. They kissed in the half lit alley as if they had forgotten about the world. They pulled at each other’s clothes in a desperate manner. Seungwan pressed Joohyun against the brick wall biting her bottom lip ardently. Their lips parted and a cold nose brushed her neck and she pressed her hands tighter on Joohyun’s hair.  
  
She brought her closer, even closer as the nose slid along her skin. She felt hopeless and she was turned into a mess. Her legs shook and her mouth was suddenly dry as she exposed more of her neck to the brunette. Joohyun’s nose circled the perfect spot behind her ear where her jaw ended and she was gone. A moan was ripped from her throat and the other woman descended her hands until they found the hem of her shirt. Her fingertips inched lower and lower until they kissed the end of her back inside her pants, almost on the top of the ass. The touch was so intimate and she could feel herself tremble in thought. Joohyun’s nail slowly raked the skin there and Seungwan gave up trying. She hastily pulled herself back and watched the wide pupils of the brown eyes.  
  
The moment was broken and they exchanged a deep gaze. She looked insanely pretty, Seungwan thought. Joohyun was panting with messy hair and slightly swollen lips. Her mouth was open once again as if wanting to say something, but no sound came out of it. She took a step forward once again, almost reaching, but her phone rang. She let it ring for a few seconds, watching Joohyun’s expression.  
  
“Hi, Seul” She answered with eyes still locked on Joohyun, who was fixing her coat as if nothing had happened. Her other friend asked loudly why they were taking so long to arrive and she mumbled some vague answer. She finished the call and walked with Joohyun who pulled her towards the street once again. Seungwan walked quietly by her side. Even as they reached their friend’s apartment, her mind couldn’t help but go back to those lips. As much as a surprise, Seungwan groaned. What was she supposed to do now?


	2. irrigation

The thing about flowers is that you are supposed to water them, keep them in the sun for an appropriate time and watch them bloom. Or something like that. To be honest, Seungwan didn't understand a thing about flowers. Actually, she killed a cactus once. But she understood blooming. She understood the feeling of something expanding and turning until it reached a point where she couldn't help but open up, vulnerable as a flower.

And Joohyun was a tree. She was a _fucking_ tree. She was strong, imponent and sometimes silent as the sleeping of the woods during the night. They haven’t talked since they kissed and she thought she would go insane by the end of the week. She felt the urge to talk to someone about it, but what to say, really? That’s why she found herself inside Yeri’s room waiting for her to arrive. She stepped inside the place thinking about Joohyun’s hands, lips and eyes, asking herself if she was a flower that could grow tall enough to reach her. 

At this point, Seungwan was lost inside her own weak metaphor. She ran her hands over the petals of a small plastic flower Yeri kept inside her room. It wasn’t unusual for her to be lost in thought. She was restless, that was an understatement. But there was something about Yeri’s tiny room that comforted her. The warm light of the sun creeped through the blinds, hitting her face in an almost caress and for a small moment she let herself breathe.  
  


"Why do you even have that?" She said, turning as the door opened with a barely there sound. The young woman entered with lazy steps and Seungwan smiled. The smell of Yeri’s perfume invaded the place with its sweetness.

  
"Are you saying I can't have nice things, Wendy?" Yeri asked back with a smirk. They shared a knowing smile that could only come after years of friendship. 

  
"Oh God! So defensive..." Seungwan exclaimed with a hand over her heart in mocking offense. Yeri laughed loudly at that and they chuckled quietly, throwing themselves on the younger woman’s bed. "I'm talking about plastic.” She continued looking in her friend's direction.  
  
She glanced around the place with a warm smile. They moved together in the first year of university. Joy tried to bet they were going to kill each other in the first month, but Seulgi and Joohyun were too polite to express their concerns. They hit it off pretty well, actually. Seungwan and Yeri understood each other well. Joy and Yeri have a sister-like connection but Seungwan and Yeri had agreements that never needed to be verbalized.

Yeri was messy and hated mornings in general, but she also made coffee for Seungwan during finals. But on top of everything, she was a good friend. She listened, really listened, with an open heart and a level of tenderness that someone wouldn’t normally expect from her. And Seungwan baked. She left sweet treats for her, protected and helped to keep Yeri out of trouble. Not that she needed anyways. 

"I don't like things that die.” Yeri said after a moment. The sentence seemed to have a deeper meaning, but the blonde knew better than to try to pull something out of her. 

"You know I'm going to die one day, right?" She said instead and Yeri laughed at the absurd of retort.

"Who said I like you?" was thrown back at her direction and she shook her head. Some things never changed. Static, as the plastic of that pretty flower on top of Yeri’s desk. She likes that. It was something she couldn’t destroy because she forgot to water or because she simply didn’t know how to take care of.

"You are the worst!” They both knew it was just teasing. Yet, she felt the need to touch her friend’s hand and squeeze it. Maybe, she just needed the comfort. She was feeling egotistical these days.

"Seriously, what is going on with you?" Yeri asked, expression turning soft. She wore a smile that Seungwan liked to pretend was only for her. But truth be told, Yeri was actually soft as a cloud. Sometimes she was filled with an almost grey colour of indifference, sometimes with sparks of rage and right now she was softly opening up the sky so the sun would shine over Seungwan's conflicts. She was an odd person but a great friend nonetheless.

  
"I don't know. I think I may have feelings for someone.” She whispered and the air felt heavy. It was almost as the air condensed all the sentences she didn't even form yet and pressed and pressed. It sat on top of her chest and she felt the panic rise.  
  


"Tell me everything!" Yeri didn't seem to understand her inner panic at the first glance, but as she groaned, her expression turned into something more careful.

"No, not like that..." She started. Blonde strands of hair covered her eyes as her face fell. She glanced at her lap, trying to anchor herself. "It's different this time. It's weird, I guess... “ She shrugged and stayed silent for a moment. 

"I understand" Yeri whispered back as she caressed her hair. She was not usually a person who enjoyed skinship, but she deemed necessary at the moment. "Take your time"

"What do you mean?"

"Take some time to understand your feelings and then you see what you will do. There is no need to step if you can't see your path." Yeri proclaimed so sure that Seungwan could almost see the emotions running through her. 

"You are the best, you know?"

"And the worst— '' She said, winking in her direction. Her long hair was swept over her shoulder as she walked towards the door, before turning back once more. "Wendy... I love you, okay?"

  
  


* * *

It was already Thursday when she had time to stop and have lunch with her friends. She had two big projects to work on along with a paper she had to write in record time because her professor assigned at the last minute. They managed to find time to have lunch together, except for Joohyun, who had a class at that time. 

Seungwan stood in line thinking about the woman. She would kill for a small glimpse of her thoughts at the moment. _Text her, text her_ , was in her mind. But what to say? She was not sorry she kissed her. Was she supposed to text her that? Seungwan could handle texting someone just fine, but this situation was eating her up. It was a kiss. But it was Joohyun. And she didn't know how she felt about that. She knew for sure that something changed in the way she saw her. It was like a Pandora box opened and all the thoughts she was not supposed to have came down running towards her.

She mumbled something to the person at the cashier and paid for her food as Seulgi excitedly told them about her last art show. She couldn't put her mind in place to listen but nodded in support. As their food arrives, they sit at the table at the corner of the place, waiting for their other friends to arrive. She pulled her phone out of her pocket for the umpteenth time that day, staring at the screen as if it would magically give her an answer. 

"We think you should ask her out. Go out with her, have some drinks and have sex with her." Joy said while taking a sip of her drink. The blonde blinked repeatedly asking herself if she was thinking out loud the whole time. Seulgi nodded while Yeri studied her expression while hiding a smirk.

"What?!" She whispered yelled. "What?! Who?!" Her eyes searching for any indication that Joohyun might be approaching, dreading the mortification that would come if she heard those sentences.

"The girl in Seulgi's dead painters' class" Yeri answered rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

"It's called Art History, Yeri." Joy replied with a boring tone, already rolling Yeri up for their usual bickering. Seungwan stayed silent, thinking about the panic that took over her just from the thought alone of everybody finding out about her Joohyun situation. 

"Like you have ever read a book in your life, Sooyoung"

"I don't need it, I'm pretty."

"You were up all night yesterday studying Philosophy, Joy" Seulgi pointed back while munching on some fries. Seungwan felt her chest constricting as her thoughts overwhelmed her. "Nerd" She heard someone yell and everything was too much. Her friends wouldn't stop talking and suddenly her shirt seemed too small for her. Her palms sweat and she wiped them nervously on her jeans trying to swallow the words that she already could feel forming on her lips. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes, but shook her head deciding to just deal with it the best she could. 

"I kissed Joohyun" She said in the middle of their banter but it went unnoticed. It felt liberating. To say those words, to make it real to herself that it didn't happen only inside her head. 

"Just because I'm pretty it doesn't mean I can't be smart! Why are you being so judgy, Yeri?"

"You literally called yourself dumb before"

"That is not the proper use of 'literally'..." Seulgi murmured as the two women were at the verge of throwing their fries at each other. It seemed that nobody heard her so Seungwan took a deep breath and closed her fists on top of the table.

"I kissed Joohyun!" Seungwan said, louder this time. The pair stopped and three pairs of eyes found her face. "I kissed... Joohyun" She said once again, as if she needed clarification for herself. Her fingers released that grip but she could still the phantom feeling of pressure remaining at her palms. 

"Finally!" Seulgi said, clapping excitedly. 

"What do you mean finally?" She asked, completely taken back at her friend's reaction.

"You two finally sorted your issues and started dating, it was about time." Joy answered for her but she stayed silent for a few seconds. They friends chatted animatedly without noticing the discomfort in her expression. 

"We are not dating" She finally answered. 

"What do you mean you are not dating, Wendy?"

"I just kissed her. I don't even know how it happened. I just did. And now I am... I don't even know what. We haven't talked in almost a week. I get that she was busy but I think she is avoiding me. I guess I wanted to talk about it, but then I realized I don't know what to say. So, I didn't text her, she didn't text me. And now I'm sitting with you eating something I didn't even want to eat because I couldn't stop thinking about it even when I ordered my food." She was met with silence once again. However, their expressions were different from each other. Seulgi and Joy seemed confused, and Yeri was just quiet. 

"You can have my fries if you want." Seulgi offered with a small smile. The other woman stood with their mouths open as if processing what was said. 

"And you took this long to tell us?" Joy asked, still in shock.

"I have been busy and besides, I wasn't ready." Seungwan said defensively, crossing her arms. 

"No, Wannie. I'm asking why you were going through this alone." Joy retorted with a softer expression. It was unusual to see this side of her. Composed, caring. They usually referred to Joohyun when it was related to a mother figure, but Joy also had a fierce protective instinct when necessary. The thought made Seungwan relax, slumping on the bench. 

"Oh..." Simply said Yeri, who had been quiet until that moment. Seungwan regarded her curiously until her own pieces were brought together and her eyes shot open signaling for her to keep her mouth shut. The other woman ran her hand over her hair as if letting the realization that Seungwan was talking about Joohyun earlier that week wash over her. 

"Who is alone?" Another voice asked as the person slided next to Seungwan, sliding an arm over her shoulder. 

"You will be if you arrive late again" said Yeri to Moonbyul who just shrugged and started complaining about the boy in her class that wouldn't stop asking questions. 

"Seriously, the professor had said it, like, five seconds before he asked the same thing!" Moonbyul's voice was just background music to her thoughts but she felt comforted feeling Seulgi's hand resting over hers. 

"So, party tomorrow?" Jisoo asked, sliding next to Moonbyul on the bench. The woman was completely obvious to the previous discussion but wore such a warm smile that blinded Seungwan’s mind for a few seconds. "Some rich kid from Solar's class is throwing a party and we are going." She attested and Seungwan sighed tired. Were her friends judging her? They seemed on the edge of their seats before but they looked nothing but normal. When Yeri discreetly mouthed in her direction 'I'll bring Joohyun' and winked at her, she couldn't help but laugh thinking things would be okay. 

* * *

Seungwan was not the friend someone looked for when they wanted answers. Sure, she was a good listener and could throw some advice around, but she was not the best when it came to finding her own answers. She could sing, she could write and she could feel. That was what she could do with perfection. Most of the time, she didn't know what to do. Which questions to ask, what to say, what to do. And there she was, standing in the entrance of a kitchen she had never been before, being bumped all the time by drunk people, watching Joohyun attempting to fix her hair using a spoon.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and she stood there, glued to the spot, thinking about what she should do. How do you greet someone you pressed against the wall the week before? Someone who has been one of your best friends since you can remember. Someone who kissed you so ardently that you are completely sure you will never be able to walk in their direction without thinking about it. She didn't have time to stay in this train of thought as Joohyun turned around and saw her. 

Her expression turned from soft into something guarded, but she still smiled into her direction. She waved with a certainty that made the other woman's lips break into a smile that relieved her. _I can totally pull this off_ , she thought to herself, taking small steps towards the brunette until she was standing close to her. Close enough that she could smell her perfume but still manage to pull the "music is too loud" excuse. Not that Joohyun wouldn't be able to read her. 

"Oh, hi! I mean... Hi, Joohyun, my friend" She said staring into those brown eyes she knew so well. "Gosh, I'm weird" Came out of lips before she could contain herself. She shook her head pitying herself, but the other woman only squeezed the left arm before letting her hand rest on the counter next to them.

"Yes, you are.” Was the answer she already expected. It was said as a joke of course, if judging by the way her lips turned into a smirk. Just by that gesture alone, Seungwan was gone. Her brain spiraled with flashes of those pink lips against hers and she couldn't help but to blush. “Would you like something to drink?" Joohyun offered, also sporting a blush. She felt the urge to act, trying to regain some composure.

"Oh, are we drinking tonight?" She said in a sultry tone, enjoying the way the brunette averted her gaze towards her lips. Her hands touched the counter, slowly making a way towards Joohyun's hands. She didn't have a single sip of alcohol, but something in the air around them made her brave. Even if it was just for a second.

"Absolutely wasted..." Joy whispered conspiratorially, making Joohyun jump with a shriek. She brought her hands closer to her body, closing her eyes at the scare.

"That is what she is right now" Yeri confirmed with tipsy thumbs up from behind Joohyun's shoulder. The moment was broken, but it was worth watching Joohyun throw her head back laughing at Yeri mimicking Joy's drunk cat walk. She felt free in that second. Taking a break felt nice and she had everything she could ever want in that exact spot. Their friends continued their banter as Joohyun poured something into two cups, handing one half full to her. She took a sip wincing at the taste, but Joohyun only shrugged.

"Where is Jennie?" Joy exclaimed loudly, grabbing two shot glasses. Her expression was determined as if she had something to prove. She signaled for Yeri to fill the glasses as they whispered things back and forth, as they always did. 

"Since when are they friends?" Joohyun asked, arching an eyebrow. Her expression could be read as curiosity, since Jennie was mostly her friend. 

"Oh, darling. I have so much to tell you" She said, linking her arms to Joohyun as they walked back to the house, gossiping about their friend's lives. It was almost like everything was back to the same they always have been. Except for the fact that they would never be the same. 

* * *

They had a few more drinks and talked to other people. However, whenever her eyes wandered, they would always find Joohyun. Joohyun chatting with some of their friends, or in a heated debate with some classmates. At that moment, she found Joohyun staring at her. From across the room, while some man with a boyish grin hovered over her ear to whisper something she clearly wasn't paying attention. 

She marched towards the makeshift dance floor and threw a meaningful glance over her shoulder, wanting nothing more but for Joohyun to follow her. She turned around and felt slim fingers find her waist as the brunette's body pressed to her back. She sighed at the feeling and swayed to the beat. It was almost like the thousand of times they had danced together, except for small details. Like how Joohyun's hand would dig into the fabric of her jacket, slightly pulling them, almost wishing they would fall and expose her shoulders. Like how she would sneak a glance in her direction and Joohyun would smirk devilishly at her before grinding her hips harder as the beat intensified. She closed her eyes and felt lips grazing her neck in a barely there caress. She moved her hand until it reached the other woman's neck, pulling and pulling until they were flushed against each other grinding in a choreography that didn't really match the song.  
  
The music was loud enough to fill the whole room and with the windows closed, she felt her body heating up. Her jacket needed to be gone but she couldn’t bring herself from moving out of Joohyun’s grip. Her hands moved until she reached the other woman’s hands, moving them downwards, until they reached her thighs and moving upwards again. When she felt lips grazing her jaw line, she whimpered. She wanted nothing more but to turn around and claim those lips. 

Before she could make her decision about turning her head or not, the song changed. She panted and took a step forward before turning around. She was met with the same disheveled expression she was sure she wore. Well, as disheveled as someone like Joohyun could get. Their fingers laced together and she was pulled outside. The balcony was full of people smoking and trying to have a conversation, but they found a spot near the railing. There was nothing special about the view, but the wind was more than welcome on their heated skins. 

"I missed you this week," Joohyun said after a few moments in silence. "I mean, who else will stay in the library studying with me?" She continued with a coy smile and Seungwan fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

"Ask Sooyoung" She replied in a mocking tone. Despite being a good student, Joy would rather die than being inside the library. She would get the books she needed and study inside the dorm. She said the place made her feel watched. "I missed you too" She added, feeling the need to share the feeling. “What have you been up to?”  
  
  
“Everything” Joohyun groaned in frustration. “I had so many things to do this week. I was barely a functional human being by the end of yesterday.” She added before delving into a rant about her assignments that week. Seungwan listed attentively, throwing a comment here and there. She could feel her nervousness dissipating. Eventually the conversation died, but they were comfortable. It was something she could share with Joohyun. They could get lost in their thoughts together, without the pressure of speaking things they couldn’t say. They watched from the balcony as Solar ran after Moonbyul who waved the phone in the air, almost like it was a prize.

“Why are they like this?” Joohyun asked so low that Seungwan barely could understand. She arched an eyebrow trying to get the meaning of the question but Joohyun just waved aimlessly in their direction. She watched as Solar tiptoed trying to reach for her phone but Moonbyul only stared back at her with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

“Dense much, Hyunnie? They are in love with each other.” The blonde answered as if it was as simple as breathing. She laughed loudly as Joohyun stood facing the scene as if it was a math problem waiting to be solved.   
  


“Then why are they like that?” The woman insisted, crossing her arms as if the situation itself bothered her. 

“They just don’t know it yet.” Seungwan replied, the meaning of the words hanging about them like an invisible tether, waiting for the invitation to tidy them both up. She took a deep breath as the air around them shifted. She watched the other woman, who wouldn’t avert her gaze from her friends. Brows furrowed in concentration, Joohyun played with her rings, turning them around, like the dance of a bolt, screwing itself from the comfort of a solid wall. 

"Look—"

"Seungwan—" 

They said at the same time. They stood quiet after that, waiting for the other to say something, unsure of their own words. 

"You look really pretty today," Seungwan said instead, wincing at the poor attempt to compliment Joohyun. In the seconds that followed, the other woman looked conflicted, running her eyes all over Seungwan, as if testing her thoughts before making a decision.

"You look hot." The other woman simply answered back and Seungwan stared at her in shock. Joohyun gripped confidently the railing, watching her from peripheral vision, wearing a well known smirk "Oh, don't be shy now. You have kissed me before"

"Is this flirting, miss Bae?" She found herself answering. Questions and answers could wait. The only thing she could think about now was how Joohyun was giving her an opening for another kiss.

"Do you want it to be?" Was thrown at her direction. She knew Joohyun's game very well, but was experiencing being on the receiving end for the very first time.

"This question is not fair" She flirted back, enjoying the way Joohyun grinned widely at her answer.

"Life is not fair, _Wendy"_ And as soon as the name was said, she knew she couldn't compete with Joohyun. Heat went through her body igniting a fire between her legs.

"Oh, god"

"What, _Wannie_?" The woman continued, knowing exactly how to push her buttons. She walked closer to Seungwan, trapping her between herself and the wall next to them.

"Please, don't do this to me" She pleaded, but not making a single move to get rid of the situation. The thing was that she wanted her to give her explicit permission to take those lips between hers.

"Otherwise you will do what?" The brunette asked, already touching her face with both hands. Her thumbs caressed Seungwan’s lips but what kept her trapped was the intensity of her stare.

"Kiss you again— Was whispered against soft lips that teased here with barely there contact. "I don't think I feel perfectly capable of stopping myself from kiss you right now"

"You talk too much.” Joohyun started claiming her lips in hers. Her back touched the wall and it was almost as if the other woman was taking her revenge at being pressed against the wall. They kept kissing and Seungwan saw the opportunity to pull them towards a small spot where the wall continued, hidden between some decorative plants. 

The almost privacity seemed to ignite something in Joohyun, who pulled at the lapels of her jacket, while biting at her lip hard. She whimpered, completely reduced to a mess in the brunette’s hands. "Do you really think I look hot today?" She questioned before hearing a groan coming out of those soft lips. Instead of answering, she just pulled at her jacket until it was bunched up in her arms, leaving her shoulders free for her lips to explore. 

She breathed hard through her nose as Joohyun’s lips found her pulse point and delicately licked there before taking a bite. She could feel her legs trembling but the other woman held her firm against the wall. She pulled at the black hair, turning Joohyuun’s face up so she could meet her gaze. They stared at each other intensely as their breaths mingled. Seungwan took a deep breath while experimentally grinding on her leg. The motion earned a low moan from Joohyun, who let her hands dance under her shirt, touching her stomach with such ease that left Seungwan feeling completely lost.

Their lips met again and she let Joohyun’s tongue explore everything she wanted inside her mouth. She was ready to give everything the woman wanted from her. She had always known the brunette was beautiful, but she was genuinely impressed at the reactions Joohyun could pull out from her. Sweat formed at the back of her neck and she felt filthy, standing in a dark corner at some stranger’s party guiding Joohyun’s hand to the button of her pants. She couldn’t stop herself and neither Joohyun, as it seemed. The button was off and the zipper pulled down but before the said hand could slide inside her underwear, they heard some commotion outside. 

  
“For God’s sake, Sooyoung!” They heard someone yell. They exchanged a worried glance and parted from each other’s arms. Leaning over the railing, Seungwan saw Jennie and Jisoo trying to hold Sooyung who was apparently throwing some kind of fit. 

‘You don’t get it!” Joy yelled, with tears streaming down her face. They had descended the stairs in a hurry, Joohyun almost bumping into everybody in a haste to meet their friends. “I just… How can’t she see it?” She asked dejected, groaning in frustration.

  
“What is she talking about?” Seungwan asked Jennie, who kneeled down , placing a comforting hand over Joy’s back. The caress seemed to placate the woman. 

  
“Not now, Wannie” Yeri asked her with a knowing glance. Joohyun kneeled next to Jennie and Jisoo as they exchanged whispers. The older woman stood up and took her phone out, furiously typing something Seungwan couldn’t read. “We’re taking Joy home” She murmured to her, nodding her head towards Yeri. Before she could offer to accompany them, Joohyun placed a hand on her arm in a soft gesture, pleading eyes asking her to understand. “Take care of the rest of our friends.” It was not a command, per se, but Seungwan understood the need to be responsible in this situation. The group fussed around, saying goodbyes and giving Joy a glass of water, before a car pulled up. Joy and Yeri sat inside talking quietly as Joohyun stood holding the car door while looking at Seungwan. 

“I’m sorry, I need to...” She said, gesturing with her hand at the pair inside.

“It’s okay” She answered truthfully, sending a soft smile back at her. Joohyun took unsure steps towards her before planting a quick kiss on her cheek. She glanced one more time over her shoulder and entered her car. The blonde watched as the car left, feeling the wave of emotions run over her. She turned around and watched Jennie and Jisoo smirking in her direction.   
  
  
“What?” She asked, already regretting it as Jennie’s smirk only grew.   
  
  
“Interesting night, huh?” Jisoo answered, eyes cascading downward while she laughed. Seungwang followed her line of sight until she realized in mortification that her pants were still open. She closed them discreetly and followed the pair back inside. She only knew three things: she needed to ask Joohyun to text them to inform her if they arrived safe, she needed to find Seulgi and she needed another drink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I experimented using new characters, I hope you liked.  
> Always here to hear your thoughts.
> 
> x

**Author's Note:**

> So, new work here. And it's actually not proofread by anyone.  
> Kind thoughts?  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> x wildflower.


End file.
